Chess
by theifThornsofNirvanatheif
Summary: LyxTanc Pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by JN

x...x...x...

We were in my room, a place that has transformed into a sanctuary for the last couple of days. My room was in a darker hue due to the dark gray clouds and the rain. The soft hum of the computer hard drive could be heard as Lysander searched the web on my computer. I was playing chess with myself once more, very amusing game since my chessboard did not consist of the regular chess pieces, such as a pawns, queens, kings, knights, and etc. In replace of the usual game pieces, my chessboard held the two noble dragons, two telescopes, bow and arrows that held the first row, and on and on. An addition to the curious chess pieces, I also had on side in clear crystal and another side in murky crystal.

While I contemplated on where on of the telescopes (bishop) should go, Lysander lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

When he did this, I was shocked for only a second, since I didn't hear him move from his spot.

"Can I play with you?" he asked me.

I glanced back to the computer screen to see that is was blank and dark, and the rain seemed to be pouring down a little more than earlier.

"The computer blanked out." he explained to me, and I gestured for him to join me.

Like I said before, for the past couple of days, this room transformed into a sanctuary for me because of the heavy arguments I've been having with my dad lately. He just doesn't get me, and even worse, my mum hasn't been listening to me either for a while now. I can't even talk to her about a . . . problem, or dilemma I've been having lately.

See, the thing is, I just don't know if I like my best friend of not. Yes, I am talking about Lysander, because lately he's been on my mind for ages. I just don't know what to do.

Should I tell him that I have a crush on him, or don't tell him. I could say I have a crush with someone who is the same gender as me, but I don't know how he'll take it. What a problem I have.

"So, what's up between you and your dad?" Lysander inquired, moving a bow up one.

"Um . . . we've been arguing over and over again basically. Whenever I enter into the house, he says something to me, and then I answer, and all of a sudden, it's this huge argument. So really, we argue about every time we talk." Tancred explained.

"Wow, if I had a fight with my mum every time I talked to her, I don't think I'd be my whole self." Lysander said, engrossed in the conversation, that he forgot about the game.

"Ha, checkmate." Tancred exclaimed, his telescope and bows surrounded by Lysander's male dragon.

"No fair." Lysander stated.

"Oh yeah, and ha, I beat you!" Tancred shouted, taking Lysander's dragon.

"Ok game over, what do you want to do now?" Lysander asked.

"I don't know." Tancred said, shrugging his shoulders.

"How about we just talk. It's been a long time since we just settled down and conversed." Lysander suggested.

"Okay, I'm in with that." Tancred said, jumping on his bed while Lysander sat right next to him.

Tancred's hair shot in all directions while Lysander's black hair was as shiny as ever, his skin a lot more lighter due to the fact that the both of them had received many detentions and stayed at the school during the weekend.

It was all Manfred's fault. If he wasn't so busy snogging Asa, then maybe he would be on watch and catch the right villains, not the victims.

Ever since Asa joined their side, he had a knack of involving Manfred too, but he also had a knack of snogging Manfred. So really it was Asa's fault, but it's not his fault he was drawn to Manfred.

To everyone's surprise, Dr. Bloor was okay with the relationship, and even suggested Manfred what to do when Asa was angry with him. A bit creepy, but okay, everyone supported the relationship (except the evil ones).

Charlie was right though, Manfred did inherit the gift of burning things, which has been a great deal of help to us. But it's also a bother because the Matron keeps catching us.

"Do you like gays?" I suddenly blurted out. Lysander looked at me real confused at first, then suddenly smirked.

"Well, yeah. If I didn't, that would mean that I don't like Asa and Manfred." Lysander answered, a bit confused.

"Why are you asking me that?" Lysander countered.

"Um . . . you know, just to make sure you're comfortable."

"O . . . k, but why?"

"I don't know." Tancred said.

Oh man, I gotta think of something so that way I'll know if it's safe to tell him. But I'm so nervous, what if I blow up?

After a few moments of thinking, I decided to focus on what was happening outside.

Outside of the window, the rain was still pouring as hard as ever. The trees were silent and still though, as the wind blew between the branches and disturbed the leaves from their place on the trees.

Limbs fell to the ground if they were too weak to hold on, and the clouds were still as grey as ever.

You could see bird nests on some branches that held nothing except rain, and at the bottom

they would leak of a few drops of water.

From watching the rain fall from the clouds, my mind eased up a bit and cooly I said "What do you think it would feel like to be gay?"

"I don't know, maybe the same as being straight, except with different assembly parts." Lysander said, and chuckled after the statement.

"So, you don't think that there's that much of a difference?"

"No, not really. Well, parts of society might hate you, but we're all use to that, right?" Lysander asked me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, what if one of your friends admitted they were gay, or liked someone of the same gender?" I asked, but I knew I was rushing it. So then why did I feel at ease?

"I would congratulate them, ask who it is, and then wish them luck. What do you think I would do, bail on them?"

"Um . . . no." I answered, being very quick to turn the other way so I could hide my blushing face.

"Are you gay?" Lysander asked me, grabbing my chin to get a better look at my face.

"Yes." I answered, causing nausea to rise.

"Who is it?" he asked me.

"You Ly." I answered, using his long term nickname.

"Really?" he asked me, his brown eyes filled with surprise.

"Really." I answered, capturing his lips and kissing him in on my bed.

_Drip, drip, drip . . . _


End file.
